1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar battery system mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a solar battery system including solar batteries capable of supplying generated electric power to an electric storage device that supplies the electric power to a motor that drives a vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-082866).